Forgotten memories
by Legacyofthedawn
Summary: Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha after Naraku is defeated. Several months later she finds out about a secret her mother has kept from her.One that leads to a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson bathe the sky as the sun set on a silent battlefield. Blood covered the earth in a repulsive abyss of color. Sickening splashes of purple, yellow, and putrid shades of green, spattered with stains of crimson blanketed the once beautiful valley. In this valley that smelled of death, a small group was silhouetted in the light. At the center of the group, there was a girl, bow in a just-fired position. He eyes were clouded, remembering the combat that caused this gory display. In a way, as she gazed at the blood and bodies that rotted in this place, she saw an almost morbid beauty in the carnage. The young girl, a miko by the name of Kagome, then snapped out of her daze and felt a trickling sensation on her leg. That was when she looked down and realized her sorry state. ' This wasn't worth it' Kagome thought as she gazed upon the bodies of her fallen comrades.

Flashback

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stood down Naraku who was as usual, surrounded by thousands of low leveled demons. "Naraku this ends here!" threatened Inuyasha with his usual bluntness. Fierce hatred of Naraku colored his tone and darkened his amber eyes.

The foul creature, a Youkai in the shape of a man, who was a collection of hundreds of weak parasites, responded, His voice, cutting through the din of hundreds of demons chattering in excitement for their next meal was as cold as a mountain top, smooth as a thief's lie."Yes it will be Inuyasha, but in the end you will all die, and I will make sure you all suffer untold agony before you feel deaths sweet embrace." He cast a malicious look in Kagome's direction "you will have the most agonizing death of them all little miko. You will be the last to die, knowing you couldn't save them. You will die broken miko. I may keep you around actually, I so enjoy the smell of fear."

"Shut the fuck up Naraku! Now die, bastard!" this comment was brushed off by the demon, but was the unspoken signal for both sides to start the fight. As the first massive wave of low leveled demons charged they were quickly annihilated by the Tetsusaiga, the fang of Inuyasha's father, forged into an unstoppable blade. The battle waged on for several hours. It seemed for every demon felled two more took its place. The Inu-tachi didn't have this advantage and was slowly tiring. Miroku, the monk, was unconscious from a lucky shot from a bird Youkai. He only survived because of Sango who was losing blood from a wound in her thigh, however, she wouldn't give up in her unerring defense of the monk. Inu wasn't hurt badly but was tiring from the many Kaze no Kizus he sent out. Kagome was running out of arrows, each destroying dozens of demons, and Shippo was using his Kitsune-bi to protect her from demons that got to close.

"Hn, Inuyasha, you are undeserving of our fathers legacy if you are unable to defeat this rabble." Stated Sesshoumaru as he jumped into the fray while incinerating a large portion of Naraku's remaining forces. He then proceeded to efficiently slay more youkai, showing just why he was lord of the west.

"Yeah dog breath if you can't handle these there's no way you can take me!" Shouted Kouga as he and an army of Ookami charged onto the field and finished off Naraku's forces." You're going down Naraku!" Kouga and his wolves charged but before they were within three feet of him, vines shot out of Naraku's body and impaled the Ookami youkai and his pack. Naraku laughed as each of their lifeless corpses were lowered to the ground by his tentacles.

"Can't you see now Inuyasha you can't defeat me! Just surrender now and hope I get bored with your screams!" He started laughing, giving the group goose bumps as his portion of the Shikon Jewel fused from that of Kouga's corpse.

"You just don't know when to shut up do you Naraku?"

"Now everyone! Let's combine our attacks and defeat Naraku once and for all!" shouted the now conscious Miroku. Everyone complied, Inuyasha used the Bakuryuuha, Kagome her final arrow, Sango her Boomerang, reinforced by Miroku's seals. Miroku his ofudas, and in his usual regal manner, Sesshoumaru unleashed the awesome power of Tokijin. Together the attacks shown in a blinding, destructive silver light. Naraku tried to escape, but his barrier was completely annihilated by the combined attacks. When the smoke cleared, all that remained was the tainted shard of the Shikon jewel that belonged to the now-dead Parasite. Kagome picked it up, instantly purifying it and removing the last trace of Naraku besides the bodies of his victims. The jewel so many died fore then suddenly glowed and levitated, and in a flash of light, disappeared into Kagome's body.

Flashback ends

"Lest go to the next village and rest, before going to Keade's (sp?) Village" suggested Miroku. Everyone agreed to this but Sesshoumaru.

"You do what you wish but I will be heading back to my lands." And with that the regal lord of the Western Lands returned to his domain. It took several days to reach Keade's; the delay was due to the fact that almost every hour a demon came for the jewel. These were of course killed of by Inuyasha or another member of the gang. When they got to the village Kagome told everyone she was going home.

"Will you bring me back some chocolate, Kagome?" asked/pleaded Shippo.

"Of course Shippo" responded Kagome, who was currently wondering if that was smart considering the fact that Shippo's hyper as he is, without the sugar. However, before Kagome could get on her way home Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kagome, we need to talk." He sounded normal but to Kagome, who knew him well, his posture, and his eyes, suggested otherwise. He led her into the woods and asked her in a shout of anger that sent the birds fleeing for safety, "If the jewels in your body, how will you keep your promise?"

"I thought you didn't want the jewel anymore!" shouted a now highly alarmed Kagome.

"You promised to give it to me Kagome. If I have to kill you to get the jewel then so be it." Inu was slowly advancing on Kagome when he said this. Kagome in a surprisingly calm voice said the dreaded word

"Sit" While Inu reminded the ground about the proper use of vocabulary, Kagome ran to the well. When she got there, she jumped in and was surrounded by the familiar safety of the time-traveling magic. When she got home she sealed the well, but not without fear of Inu attacking her friends, the adrenaline that was fueling her for the last few days, gave out on her, and she fell into the blackness of sleep


	2. Recovery

"Unnnn, what happened?" asked Kagome. All she remembered was a faint throbbing in her heart, the pain of a long-hidden fear realized. The temporary amnesia faded and the memories flooded back into her mind. The agony of the moment of Inuyasha's betrayal returned with a vengeance. Tears started to build in her eyes when she realized she was in bed, wearing her favorite pair of Pyjamas. The forest green ones with little foxes running around on them. The foxes reminded her of Shippo. "I hope Shippo's OK. And Miroku, and Sango..."

"What about Inuyasha?" asked a voice right behind Kagome.

"WAH!!" KAgome jumped around and saw her mother, looking at her with concerned eyes. "MOM! Don't surprise me like that!"

"Sorry Kagome, but I was worried... when I saw you passed out in the well house like that..." Kun-Loon was deeply concerned for Inuyasha, he was almost like another son to her. She had been subtly trying to set them up when every Inuyasha stopped by, but now, she was afraid all of her efforts had been shot to hell by some typical stupid comment made by the Hanyou. 'Great, now I need to help Kagome pick up the pieces again. When with that baka learn?' "Come on Kagome, talk to me."

Kagome explained the circumstances of her return, including the defeat of Naraku and the heartless threats of Inuyasha in terms of his obsession. During the story, the dam broke and Kagome clung to her mother, crying bitterly. While recounting her tale, Kagome felt an odd detachment from her feelings, the tears weren't those of sadness, bitterness, or anger. No, these tears were more from reflex then anything. Her emotional response to Inuyasha's actions were stunted somehow, weaker than they should have been. 'Maybe... just maybe... I've broken...'

Kun-Loon looked at her daughters clouded eyes, seeing that she was totally unprepared for anymore surprises in the near future. 'Is the jewel really that tempting? I just can't imagine Inuyasha acting like that. I wonder if I should... No, Kagome isn't ready yet. First I need to get her back on her feet.' "Kagome..., Kagome, come on, lets get you something to eat. Maybe some tea as well..."

She led Kagome to the table and busied herself preparing the tea. Several minutes later, the tea was set in front of Kagome. Kun-Loon prompted her daughter. "Drink, trust me, it will help set things into perspective." Kagome numbly took the tea and set it to her lips. One sip and her muscles relaxed. Her thoughts were calmer, not the raging storm or flat pond of earlier. Her thoughts were now more like a beach. Ebbing and flowing... but constant, helping settle her thoughts and allowing her peace, if only for now.

8

TIME SKIP 2 MONTHS LATER

Since Inuyasha's betrayal, Kagome has been slowly recovering from the psychological effects of her traumatic affair. This was the only time she was betrayed by a loved one, in the "I want to kill you" kinda way. She signed up for a gym, realizing that stamina could play a huge role of future battles, if there were any... She now wore something better for physical activity then her old uniform (she passed her final year with a B).Kagome was wearing a bloody crimson tanktop and black short shorts. On her right hand she was wearing a red glove with the fingers cut down to her knuckles. On her feet were heavy duty black combat boots. Her midnight black hair was trimmed down to her shoulders.

As she was about to walk out the door she heard her mother "Kagome! Wait!" Kun-Loon walked up to her daughter, looking rather nervous. "Kagome... I have something to tell you..."

That's it! Sorry for the long wait but I am lazy and my computer time was restricted. I would like to thank by beta Sauskegirl14 for her help in choosing Kagome's Clothing. If you have any ideas, send them along!! R&R Thanks!!


End file.
